


that's hot

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hot, LITERALLY, M/M, No Angst, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: nahyuck but make it the will smith meme
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: just a thought [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Kudos: 28





	that's hot

Jaemin had never realized how suitable Donghyuck’s stage name was until tonight. Summer nights are hot enough without what feels like a metric ton of pure heat sprawled on his chest, but his boyfriend wanted to cuddle, so cuddling it is. Jaemin isn’t whipped enough to stifle his whining though.

“Hyuckie, I’m sweating like a pig,” he complains into a mouthful of caramel hair. The boy in question is half-asleep already, his only response a half-hearted swat followed by pointed snuggling even closer. Jaemin wishes he could produce the same threatening growls as an angry Jeno, but alas. On any other night, he’d be internally cooing at how adorable Donghyuck looks while sleeping, the curl of his lashes brushing the top of his cheeks, but. Not. Tonight. He suffers for a few more minutes, fantasizing about using telekinesis to at least open the bedroom door, before he can’t take the stuffy atmosphere anymore. 

“Baaaabe,” Jaemin whines plaintively, jabbing his fingers into Hyuck’s side. No one ever told him tempting fate was a bad idea, but the sudden sharp pain near his collarbone certainly served as a clear reminder.

“Shaddup,” Hyuck replies through a mouthful of neck, sharp little teeth sinking into a fading hickey from last week, and Jaemin can’t help the little whimper that escapes his throat. “Go to sleep.”

Feeling his boyfriend’s hot breath against his jugular isn’t helping with the growing puddle of sweat on his bedsheets, but Jaemin can’t wriggle around much more without his adorably unnecessary human heating pad tugging at his bruised skin. He continues to try to shift around anyways, wincing at the sound of his thighs unsticking from Hyuck’s.

Suddenly, Hyuck rears up, shifting his entire weight onto Jaemin’s stomach as he sits up, swaying slightly and eyes still closed. Jaemin wheezes, and it’s not just because his boyfriend is breathtakingly beautiful in the muggy moonlight. Donghyuck blindly pats around Jaemin’s face before his heat-radiating palm lands on Jaemin’s mouth and squishes his cheeks together, the blond’s lips puckering against his fingers. The blond might be forced to resemble a pufferfish, but he’s feeling just as gobsmacked as one when Hyuck finally sleepily glares down at him. He’s just so _hot_ when he’s mad.

“If you don’t stop bitching about the heat,” Hyuck threatens, sleep-hoarse voice sending overly pleasant chills down Jaemin’s back, “I’ll _give_ you a reason to feel hot.”


End file.
